


Esercizi di stile

by RaymondQueneau03



Category: Esercizi di stile
Genre: Other, Paris (City), Public Transportation, Self Erotism, Starbucks, petting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondQueneau03/pseuds/RaymondQueneau03
Summary: “Per que neau?”omaggio a RaymondQueneau, esercizi di stile.Questo esercizio è fatto da Luca Bessicon l'indispensabile aiuto di RobinGoodfellow42,con Pietro Corraini, Gianluca Camillini e Valeria Burgio @ Libera Università di BolzanoBolzano, 2019





	1. Raymond

È iniziata come una semplice conoscenza dovuta alle circostanze lavorative, ma ormai lo considero più un amico intimo, una presenza di cui non posso e non voglio fare a meno. Quando i nostri percorsi si incrociano ogni mattina, una sensazione calda mi si propaga nel petto e mi sento vagamente su di giri.  
Eccolo qui, puntuale come ogni giorno, che si ferma proprio davanti a me, accompagnato da un lieve cigolio di freni e lo sbattere delle sue porte anteriori che si spalancano proprio di fronte a me. Faccio un lieve cenno di saluto al guidatore, grasso e annoiato, mentre passo l'abbonamento sul lettore alla mia destra, per poi sedermi al mio solito posto, proprio sopra il motore. 

C'è qualcosa di estremamente erotico nelle vibrazioni degli autobus, nei sussulti delle ruote sulle strade di Parigi, qualcosa che stuzzica la mia libido e che mi risveglia dentro un appetito vorace.

Mi guardo intorno. Ci sono ancora poche persone sulla linea S in questa fredda mattina invernale. Poche anime stanche ed assonnate che guardano fuori dal finestrino il loro lento ma inesorabile allontanarsi dai caldi e morbidi giacigli. Il silenzio totale, disturbato solo dal fremere delle ruote sul suolo irregolare, rende ancora più intense le scosse della vettura. Chiudo gli occhi, rilassandomi sullo schienale e mettendomi le mani ancora fredde in grembo. Scariche di piacere mi infiammano le dita dei piedi, i polpacci, mi invadono il basso ventre e si diramano lungo schiena. Stringo i glutei, come a voler resistere al movimento incessante che mi culla e mi accarezza e mi scuote e quasi mi fa scappare un gemito. 

Apro immediatamente gli occhi, imbarazzato, osservando guardingo i miei compagni di viaggio. Qualcuno è sceso, qualcuno è salito. Ci sono più cappotti e più borsette di prima, ma nessuno in particolare dimostra di essersi accorto dell’erotismo segreto di questo momento. 

Affondo le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, e mi accarezzo con movimenti misurati il membro attraverso vari strati di stoffa. 

“Adesso la curva” penso, mentre lui vira con un sibilo di freni, facendo oscillare le persone aggrappate ai pali e alle maniglie dell’autobus. Sfrego con maggiore intensità il sesso, ora del tutto risvegliato dal letargo mattutino. Volgo la testa verso gli altri passeggeri. Qualcuno mi guarda, avrà forse capito? Il pensiero di essere stato scoperto non mi spaventa, anzi, mi eccita, dandomi una piacevole sensazione di calore vorticoso nel basso ventre e facendomi sudare le mani sempre più sprofondate nella stoffa. Le dita fameliche cercano di scivolare in quegli angoli nascosti che solo la pubblica decenza mi preclude di esplorare, e questo mi fa impazzire di un desiderio che mi consuma dentro e al tempo stesso mi trattiene dal soddisfarlo pienamente. 

Ho un caldo maledetto e mi ronzano le orecchie, ma l’autobus sobbalza sulla strada sconnessa, e le mani sfregano con forza il mio membro mentre, ne sono sicuro, uno sguardo viola la riservatezza del mio peccato. Ricambio l’occhiata, notando un ragazzo giovane, spigoloso ma attraente, dalle sopracciglia inarcate dall’incredulità, le labbra sottili piegate in una smorfia. Avvampo. Non di imbarazzo, no, ma di piacere perverso. Lui sa. Ancor meglio, io so che lui sa. E questo mi fa respirare affannosamente, mi fa oscillare sul sedile, sbatacchiato qua e là dalle curve eccessive del guidatore grasso, annoiato e sbadato, mi fa stringere i glutei in concomitanza con movimenti pelvici sempre più rapidi e disperati, seppur mascherati dal cappotto. Chiudo gli occhi e percepisco sempre più forte la presenza degli altri passeggeri. Corpi stanchi, caldi, in balìa del volere di quattro ruote e un motore, corpi che sanno quale sporco segreto trattengo fra le dita e le cosce calde, corpi che vogliono essere intrattenuti dal mio orgasmo più eclatante e coinvolgente. Le mie dita danzano, premono, e il piacere corre, spinge per liberarsi. 

“La mia fermata è vicina- mormoro al mio pubblico e a me stesso, guardando di sfuggita il tabellone luminoso, per poi cercare il mio primo spettatore, che oscilla ferocemente, spintonato dalla folla che esce dalla vettura -ma non sarò io a negarvi questo bello spettacolino”.

Respiro affannosamente, mentre tutto intorno a me vortica confuso. È tutto così caldo, così nebbioso. Chiudo gli occhi e lampi gialli e rossi impazzano dietro le palpebre abbassate. L’aria gremita di odori, di respiri, di rumori, le prime persone iniziano a parlare fra di loro, mentre il motore erompe in grida soffocate. Non controllo più le dita, vagano isteriche su tutto ciò che possono conquistare, stringendo, strofinando, toccando. 

Vengo, fra i sussulti del bus.

Mi alzo in piedi, su gambe quasi incerte, mentre un forte calore si propaga fra le mie cosce, bagnandomi la biancheria e intridendomene i pantaloni. 

Scivolo fra gli spettatori ormai saziati dalla voglia di vedere, infilandomi fra il giovane dal volto spigoloso e la fitta schiera di passanti.

Scendo alla mia fermata.


	2. Léo

Non posso proprio soffrire i mezzi pubblici. Passi l’odore, e passi perfino quel fastidioso chiacchiericcio del mattino, ma la cosa che davvero non riesco a sopportare è l’assenza di spazio. Uno cerca di vestirsi in maniera decorosa, con soprabiti puliti, camicie stirate e perfino scarpe lucidate; solo per finire stropicciato in una marmaglia sudaticcia e maleodorante diretta in egualmente sudaticce e maleodoranti zone di Parigi.

Purtroppo, Gare Saint-Lazare non è proprio dietro l’angolo, di guidare in centro non se ne parla e il sogno di un grazioso appartamentino nei pressi dell’ufficio è abissalmente lontano, pertanto eccomi qui, fremente nel mio cappotto blu mentre spero che questo supplizio giornaliero si concluda al più presto.

Sbuffo. Salgono altri pendolari, e con loro altri odori e altro rumore. Si stringono con forza intorno me in una mischia compatta e respiriamo all’unisono come un solo polmone in affanno, attendendo che le porte si chiudano. La trappola su ruote avvia il motore, muoversi è davvero difficile, soprattutto se si cerca di mantenere indenne il proprio cappotto, ma trovare un sedile libero è vitale.  
Allungo il collo con discrezione, scrutando oltre il muro di passeggeri. Di un posto neanche l’ombra. Una vecchietta impellicciata attira la mia attenzione, è seduta poco lontano dalle porte e so di averla già vista in più di una mattina. Mi chiedo cos’abbia da fare a quest’ora a quell’età e in mezzo a questa calca. È paonazza in volto e lucida di sudore. Per quanto il rigido dicembre parigino non si trattenga dal castigare i passanti, portare una pelliccia in un autobus traboccante di pendolari non è una particolare dimostrazione di genio.

Noto uno spazio proprio dietro il suo sedile, e non posso fare a meno di provare simpatia per la vecchia palla di pelo. 

“Certo, dovrò stare in piedi, ma meglio che niente” penso, mentre scivolo fra i passanti, allontanandomi con velocità da un’ascella che si era particolarmente affezionata alla mia faccia, mormorando scuse poco veritiere mentre calpesto, spingo e allontano la gente intorno a me. Che vadano al diavolo. 

Appoggio il fianco contro il palo più vicino, inspirando con sollievo, per poi arricciare il naso alla vista del set di tonsille del signore che sbadiglia di fronte a me. Volto il capo velocemente, interrompendo la vista dello spettacolino, per posare lo sguardo su un uomo seduto pochi sedili più avanti la mia compagna di viaggio preferita. Questi lo ricambia, con occhi sbarrati, da pazzo, e un’espressione incomprensibile sul volto.  Lo vedo scuotere con rigore le mani dentro le tasche del cappotto in un movimento spiacevolmente avvicinabile a quello masturbatorio e mi accorgo di non sapere come reagire. Abbasso gli angoli della bocca, mentre disgusto e incredulità mi pervadono. Nessun altro lo sta notando? Solo io posso vedere il pazzo che si tocca? Ho anche questa fortuna, dunque, questa mattina?

L’autobus accosta alla fermata, troppo lontana dalla mia meta per poterci scendere. Le porte si aprono, vomitando passeggeri. Cerco di allontanarmi il più possibile dalla fiumana di persone, ma qualcuno mi spinge, facendomi sbattere dolorosamente il fianco contro il palo cui mi reggo. Mi volto in direzione dello sconosciuto, aspettandomi delle scuse, o almeno che passi e scenda dal mezzo, ma questi ricambia il mio sguardo, rimanendo immobile al suo posto. Deve avere più o meno la mia età, nonostante abbia la stazza di due me accostati l’uno all’altro. A occhio e croce sembra che io sia più alto di lui di una manciata di centimetri, ma il suo petto ampio e le braccia imponenti, visibilissime nonostante il cappotto, mi portano a tacere pensieri non troppo gentili nei suoi confronti.  
“Potrebbe tranquillamente svitarmi la testa” penso, ingoiando l’orgoglio e la rabbia, avvicinandomi impercettibilmente alla vecchia in pelliccia, in cerca dell’indiscussa protezione che questa potrebbe offrirmi. Guardo dal finestrino, evitando di soffermarmi ancora sul mio aggressore, senza badare alle sue mani grandi, agli occhi scuri dal taglio vagamente orientale o alla totale indifferenza con cui questi vengono posati su un punto indefinito davanti a loro, mentre l’intimidatorio proprietario ascolta qualcosa dalle cuffie nere che porta sul capo. Non degno neanche di uno sguardo le labbra rosee che spuntano dalla barba folta o il cerchietto argentato sul lobo destro del ragazzo. La sua attrattività fisica non mi sfiora minimamente.

Con una frenata abbastanza brusca, l’autobus si ferma ancora una volta. Alcuni studenti, gli ultimi ritardatari della prima ora, si fanno strada fra i passeggeri, spingendo e grugnendo scuse impercettibili. Vengo sballottato dalla folla che si sposta come un banco di pesci impauriti, e un pensiero di rammarico non può non andare alle mie scarpe lucidate, calpestate dalle bestie intorno a me. Il mio corpo viene spinto in avanti, facendomi abbracciare il palo e quasi colpire la signora. Strabuzzo gli occhi e avvampo, incapace di dire alcunché. Il ragazzo alle mie spalle mantiene la posizione, facendo passare i passeggeri. Rimane imperturbabile, sembra quasi distratto, mentre il suo bacino preme contro i miei glutei.

“Che cosa sta succedendo? Perché questo tizio sta ... sta …” penso, ma proprio in quel momento lo sconosciuto si discosta e le porte si chiudono. 

Mi volto a squadrarlo. I suoi occhi ancora una volta vagano nell’infinito, ma mi accorgo di un sorriso appena accennato sulle sue labbra. Se possibile, avvampo ancora di più. Sento un miscuglio di sensazioni che mi vorticano nel petto e nello stomaco, alcune delle quali particolarmente spaventose.

“Non ti può piacere una cosa del genere” penso, mentre le orecchie mi diventano così calde che sembrano pronte ad esplodere da un momento all’altro “dovresti reagire, Lèo”

Mi accorgo che il pazzo si è appena alzato. Ha gli occhi vacui e le mani fuori dalle tasche. Lo lascio passare, allontanandomi il più possibile da lui e da qualsiasi cosa sia causa del suo sguardo stanco e soddisfatto. La follia è di casa in questo autobus. 

L’autista inchioda di colpo, la fermata quasi dimenticata, e, puntualissimo, il solito ragazzo mi piomba addosso. È stretto contro di me, quasi mi fa perdere l’equilibrio. Il petto largo e caldo è premuto contro la mia schiena e il suo odore mi inebria. Cerco di discostarmi, ma un suo braccio mi cinge i fianchi. Sussulto nella consapevolezza di non avere via di fuga. 

Le porte si chiudono, ma lui rimane insensibile a ciò, sorridendo alle mie spalle.   
  
Socchiudo la bocca. Dovrei urlare, giusto? Dovrei dirgli di levarsi dai piedi, che è un maniaco del cazzo e che dovrebbe lasciarmi in pace. Sì, dovrei proprio farlo.  
La mano che mi cingeva il fianco ora risale su per il mio ventre e gioca con un bottone argentato del mio soprabito. Deglutisco, imbarazzato e confuso. Non riesco a pensare, una nebbia fitta mi pervade il cervello. Sento il cavallo dei pantaloni farsi sempre più stretto, mentre il suo membro spinge fra i miei glutei, rendendo quasi tediosa la presenza di tutti questi strati di stoffa.

\- Ma cosa sto pensando? - mi dico a voce bassissima per poi spalancare gli occhi. 

La sua mano libera mi tocca lentamente la schiena, scivolando verso il basso, per poi chiudersi sul mio gluteo. Quest’invasione inaspettata mi fa sussultare e mi risveglia dal torpore del suo odore così caldo.

Lo spingo via con meno violenza di quanto volessi, mentre borbotto un’imprecazione. 

Non voglio guardarlo.

Passo davanti alla signora in pelliccia, imperturbabile nonostante tutto, e mi stringo fra gli altri passeggeri, al sicuro. Non oso alzare lo sguardo, le mie dita fremono. Porto una mano al ventre, dove poco prima era la sua mano. Un bottone si è staccato. Impreco sottovoce.

Rimango in uno stato di sbigottimento totale, senza più vedere o sentire la folla intorno a me. Sbatto le palpebre di tanto in tanto, ma sono sicuro di star sfoggiando il mio miglior sguardo ebete. 

Prenoto la fermata in maniera meccanica, evitando con cura di guardarlo mentre mi giro verso le porte automatiche.

\- Non scendere qui, non voglio che tu scenda qui - sussurro, con gli occhi piantati sul pavimento sotto di me, cercando di convincermi della bugia che mi sto ripetendo. 

L’autobus accosta, le porte si aprono. Sospiro e lancio un’ultima occhiata impavida. 

Lui è appena sceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Per que neau?”
> 
> omaggio a Raymond  
Queneau, esercizi di stile.  
Questo esercizio è fatto da Luca Bessi  
con l'indispensabile aiuto di RobinGoodfellow42,  
con Pietro Corraini, Gianluca Camillini e Valeria Burgio @ Libera Università di Bolzano
> 
> Bolzano, 2019


	3. Dominique

“Explode. Joina. Poligono aperto. Ma che cazzo significa poligono aperto? Ti ho joinato ora! Cap?”

\- “Chiusura Impossibile di un oggetto - Aperture con lati autointersecanti” - mormoro, leggendo le parole apparse nella barra di testo del programma. Mi passo una mano fra i capelli, frustrato - Cazzo. Allora fammi un’Unione Boleana. Trimmalo e poi fai Cap- Mi passo la mano fra i capelli con più rabbia e frustrazione. Impossibile eseguire l ’ operazione. 

Impreco con un grugnito contro Rhino e chi l’ha creato.

\- “Tutto a posto, basta solo aggiungere il mio modello al tuo”, tutto a posto un cazzo, Teo - sbotto irritato mentre sfogo parte della mia frustrazione sul tasto del mouse, cliccando freneticamente su “delete”. 

Le mie dita corrono velocemente sulla tastiera mentre descrivo a quella testa di cazzo del mio collega dove potrebbe metterselo il suo modello 3d di merda, ma la ragione prende il sopravvento e capisco che un messaggio del genere mi porterebbe soltanto a ulteriore sbatti inutile. Cancello rapidamente lo sfogo, ricominciando con più calma.

“Ciao Teo, ricontrolla il file che mi hai inviato, il modello non funziona e non posso lavorarci” rileggo nella mente, per poi premere invio e vedere apparire la nuvoletta verde nella chat.

Mi rilasso sullo schienale della sedia, bevendo l’americano ormai tiepido mentre il computer si spegne.

“Questa mi sa che me la rubo” penso, guardando la tazza di Starbucks, e inizio a rollarmi un drum. Un pomeriggio buttato. Bella merda.

Mi infilo rapidamente il cappotto, tastandomi le tasche alla ricerca dell’accendino e del cellulare. L’aria fredda mi fa lacrimare gli occhi mentre esco dal locale. Mi infilo fra gli altri fumatori, allontanandomi dalla porta d’ingresso. Con una mano riparo la fiamma dell’accendino. Al terzo tentativo la sigaretta si accende e inspiro velocemente, riempiendomi la bocca di fumo.

“Potrei pure andarmene a casa, a ‘sto punto” penso, un po’ infastidito da tutta questa gente intorno a me. Oggi non ho proprio cazzi di avere a che fare con altri esseri viventi.

Faccio vagare lo sguardo per la piazza della stazione, noto un ragazzo dal volto conosciuto avvicinarsi allo Starbucks ed entrare insieme a un altro tizio, probabilmente suo amico. 

-Il mondo è piccolo- osservo, facendo un tiro di sigaretta. Mi ricordo di quel tipo e di come quella mattina gli avevo toccato il culo sull’autobus. Era carino, ma aveva un po’ troppo l’aria da rompipalle.

Butto il mozzicone di sigaretta nel tombino davanti a me e rientro nel locale. Il calore improvviso mi scalda le guance e mi fa sudare. Mi siedo al tavolo, indeciso su cosa fare. “Se vado a casa non faccio più un cazzo” penso, scrollando le notifiche di whatsapp per vedere se ci sono segni di vita da Teo, rimanendo deluso, purtroppo.

-Sei fissato con Instagram, comunque- 

Alzo lo sguardo. Il ragazzo del bus e il suo amico si avvicinano al tavolino dietro al mio, senza notarmi. Non hanno caffè in mano, presumo che stiano aspettando di venir chiamati per andarli a prendere al bancone, e si accomodano l’uno di fronte all’altro. L’amico del tizio, seduto dietro di me, dandomi la schiena, ribatte:

-Non sono fissato. Mi piace come social, ma questo non significa che io ne sia dipendente-

-E allora perché siamo da Starbucks?- lo incalza l’altro

-Ma che significa? Ci sono i caffè speciali di Natale e volevo provare il Gingerbread latte, tutto qui- 

Sento il ragazzo del bus sbuffare, irritato 

-Allora ti sfido a non fare storie sul “gingercoso”, visto che non ti importa così tanto-

Nell’attimo di silenzio che ne consegue decido che non riuscirei a concentrarmi comunque con quelle chiacchiere dietro di me e inizio a riempire lo zaino.

\- Non vedo perché non dovrei farne, non ti devo dimostrare nulla - risponde l’amico. Sembra irritato - E comunque ti manca un bottone al cappotto - conclude risentito, con un collegamento totalmente insensato, a sottolineare la sua sensibilità sull’argomento.

Infilo nello zaino il computer e lo sketchbook, subito sopra di esso. Raccolgo penna e matita e le inserisco nell’astuccio distrutto e sporco.

\- Capirai, un idiota stamattina mi continuava a spingere sull’autobus. A forza di sballottarmi, mi avrà fatto saltare un bottone. Io non capisco, ma questa gente viene allevata dai lupi? -

Sentendo parlare del nostro incontro non posso fare a meno di fermarmi e ascoltare con più attenzione la conversazione. 

\- Ma in che senso ti spingeva? -

\- Nell’unico senso possibile, Piérre. Le porte si aprivano e questo mi si buttava contro come un animale. Capisco far passare quelli che devono scendere, ma poteva evitare di avere la grazia di un carro armato -

Il commento mi fa sorridere. Arrotolo il caricabatterie e lo butto nello zaino un po’ alla rinfusa.

\- E tu non gli hai detto niente? -

Percepisco l’imbarazzo del tizio dell’autobus mentre questo borbotta a bassa voce:

\- Me ne sono andato via -.

Prendo lo zaino e ci ficco dentro la tazza, facendo piano, in modo che il pochissimo caffè rimasto non si sparga sul computer, mi alzo, completamente disinteressato al resto della conversazione, e vado in bagno.

Pulisco velocemente la tazza, riempiendola di carta igienica. 

\- Che questa giornata abbia un minimo di senso- dico a bassa voce al mio riflesso, inarcando le sopracciglia. Ficco il bottino nello zaino, tirandone fuori delle cuffie nere che mi calco immediatamente sulla testa. Gli MGMT partono a un volume pazzesco, coprendo ogni possibile rumore intorno a me. 

Zaino in spalla, esco dal bagno, con le mani nelle tasche e il passo spedito.

Passo di fronte al bancone, zigzagando fra la gente in attesa del proprio caffè. I più svegli si scostano da me, impauriti dalla foga con cui mi sto dirigendo verso l’uscita, gli occhi bassi sul pavimento e un fastidio abbastanza evidente disegnato sul volto. Un idiota non fa in tempo a togliersi di torno e, irrimediabilmente, sbatte la spalla contro la mia, girandosi di colpo dallo spavento e dal dolore.

Alzo lo sguardo e lo fisso con una mano mollemente tesa in segno di scuse non molto sentite. I miei occhi si incrociano con i suoi, chiari e dall’aria irritata. È il ragazzo dell’autobus.

Lui inarca le sopracciglia, lo stupore che si impadronisce del suo volto e un vago rossore che gli colora le guance pallide. 

Continuiamo a guardarci e percepisco una strana sensazione nel petto e nel basso ventre. Le orecchie iniziano a ronzarmi mentre sento che la pelle si fa bollente sotto il cappotto. Una strana smania mi pervade. Vorrei scoparmelo sul bancone, qui e ora, mentre tutti ci guardano e il suo amico del cazzo fa una storia del cazzo. Mi mordo le labbra.

-Scusa- borbotto. Sbatto le palpebre una, due volte, e scuoto la testa. Giro sui tacchi ed esco dal negozio.

** Raymond **

** (Postfazione) **

L’aria fredda striscia infida sotto il cappotto, soverchiando ogni minimo residuo del torpore del treno da cui ero appena sceso. Una mattinata in ufficio e avanti e indietro in giornata per le zone limitrofe di Parigi, roba da matti.  
La schiena mi duole, traumatizzata dall’inumana scomodità dei sedili da poco abbandonati, mentre, beffardo, un vento freddo inizia a soffiare, accompagnato dall’avvicinarsi del crepuscolo serale. 

Guardo con disinteresse l’enorme caffè alla mia destra, mentre mi dirigo veloce verso la fermata dell’autobus, attraversando diagonalmente la piazza gremita di giovani ragazzi. 

Ricordo con affetto i tempi dell’università, dove le preoccupazioni del lavoro e la necessità di mantenere una famiglia erano solo fastidiose realtà remote, ben lungi dallo spettacolare ed elettrizzante presente dedicato alla scoperta di sé stessi, allo studio e all’esplorazione della propria sessualità.  
Figurarsi, sono ancora distante dai fragili anni della vecchiaia, ma ormai la spensieratezza dei vent’anni non è che un pallido ricordo, e ogni viaggio avanti e indietro in giornata per le zone limitrofe di Parigi diventa sempre più pesante e doloroso per la mia schiena.

Il bordo del cappotto mi sbatacchia svogliato sui polpacci, mentre mi avvicino a grandi falcate al tabellone luminoso della fermata dell’autobus. Volgo un’occhiata rapida a questo, notando, deliziato, che la vettura S sarà in arrivo di lì a poco.

Mi guardo intorno. Un ragazzo molto ben piazzato dalla barba scura si avvicina a moderata velocità verso la mia direzione, incurante del mondo a lui circostante mentre sembra perso nell’ascolto della musica proveniente dalle enormi cuffie nere calcate sulla testa. Sbuffa, sedendomisi accanto e guardando di fronte a sé, in direzione di un punto non ben precisato. 

Chissà cosa starà pensando? I giovani d’oggi sono imperscrutabili, forse a causa della tecnologia e dei suoi segreti, forse a causa della condizione stessa della gioventù, che impone e sollecita l’individuo dal percorso di vita ancor non inoltrato ad essere incomprensibile al resto della popolazione a lui circostante. 

Il fremito del grosso autobus sulla strada irregolare mi distrae dai miei pensieri. Mi alzo in piedi, sorridente, avvicinandomi al bordo del marciapiede. 

Eccolo qui, il mio caro compagno di ogni giorno.

**Author's Note:**

> “Per que neau?” 
> 
> omaggio a Raymond  
Queneau, esercizi di stile.  
Questo esercizio è fatto da Luca Bessi  
con l'indispensabile aiuto di RobinGoodfellow42,  
con Pietro Corraini, Gianluca Camillini e Valeria Burgio @ Libera Università di Bolzano
> 
> Bolzano, 2019


End file.
